Seven Days
by Charlie's Rat
Summary: As a detective, Naruto has to keep his colleages informed on crime cases, even when they're involved. Seven days, Naruto, an answerphone, Sakura, death, old love and lots and lots of alcohol. NaruHina, SasuSaku


**Day 1 **

**27 November 1995 **

_"Hello this is Sakura and Pakkun's answerphone. Please leave a message." Beep._

A voice so drowned in alcohol and personal problems slushed through the telephone. "Hey Sakura, this is Naruto. As you can hear, I've been out drinking and I'm sorry. Usually I wouldn't call you if I were sober. Really. But I got a call from Sarutobi. I went to the crime scene today. You were lying on your back with your arms spread wide along the road to Shibuyen. Your dark red hair was spread out in the snow. It was kinda pretty in a way, I know you always took care of your hair. They said that a young couple found you late last night when they were going to the nightclub." The drunken man stumbled and had to grip onto the stair banisters to stay upright. Although he was a drunk man, he was a smart man. "Anyway, cause of death: serious injuries to the front part of your brain as a result of violent and heavy hits from a blunt object. I reckon that it's lead piping. You'd also been hit on the back of your head and received four fractures to the cranium as well as a smashed right shin bone and signs of of a blow to the right shoulder. Same instrument used for all damage is what we reckon. Doctor Shizune said that the time of death put you between one and two in the morning. You seemed, . . . Uh, wait . . ."

The man stumbled again, this time not having the opportunity to properly hold onto the banister overhead, and slumped to the floor.

"The Crime Unit found about fourteen sets of bootprints in the snow, which, unfortunately, have been kicked out. It was intended. Bastard. No witnesses have come forward yet, but we're still doing the normal questioning of the surrounding neighbourhood. Several houses overlook the alleyway, so Sarutobi says that someone may have seen something, but I think that those chances are bullshit. He's carrying out the investigations, but we're getting nowhere so far. You see, a rerun of _Come Come Paradise_ was showing between 1.12 and 2.12 Ha, ha. Joke. See Sakura? I'm trying to be funny. _Urgh_. Oh, we found a cap a few meters away from your body. Blood was dropped in a few places, and there's a bit on the hat, so it's being sent in for blood testing. If it is your blood, then it belonged to the murderer."

The man ran his free hand through his short cropped blonde hair, feeling a few spikes.

"We've sent the blood for analysis, and the hat is at forensics and they're checking it for hair and dead skin pieces. Nasty. If that guy is bald, I hope he's got dandruff. Ha, ha. Or maybe he's losing his hair at a really fast rate. Fucking bastard. Ha, ha. You haven't forgotten Inuzaka and Aburame, have you? I've not got any more info for you at the moment, but do call me if you've found anything out. Umm, . . . Oh yeah, Pakkun's staying with me now. Don't worry, I'll try to remember to feed him. Really. I will. Besides, he's really old and manky anyway." He fumbled around in his inner jacket pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. Unfocused blue eyes tried to read the tiny scrawl. "Sakura, I found out a bit more about our case, do the words; _scientist, old man, long hair, war, older than sixty_, remind you of anything? I'm going to go have another beer while I think about the situation some more. I hope that you call back Sakura. Goodnight."

The line went dead.

Sakura's ugly pug dog trotted to him and gave him a curious look, head tilted to the side. Naruto gave him a wry smile and trudged towards the refrigerator for his liquor.

**Author's Notes : **

**Bwaah! ;W;** So sad! Based and partly copied from a famous book called The Redbreast by Jo Nesbo. I know, I'm such a cheat, but I thought that the Naruto fanfiction world deserved something so beautiful yet so heart wrecking! And hey, I did do a lot of editing and changing in quite a few parts, so buck off flamers! This is fanfiction! Website for copycats and, ... And something else! Blah.

_So sad, I wonder what's happened to Sakura?_


End file.
